


How to Smile

by BBCotaku



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Brainwashing, Pre-Strex Kevin, Torture, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things weren't always like this.</p>
<p>There was a time before the Smiling God.</p>
<p>Before Strex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorida/gifts).



> Okay, so I originally wrote these scripts to be a dramatic reading, but I can't act to save my life so into archive it goes~ 
> 
> Feel free to use these if you so wish, but ask first and remember to credit. 
> 
> Thank you~

Kevin: Hello Listeners, Kevin here. 

I'm meant to be broadcasting at the moment but, heh, I've become a bit, um, preoccupied. 

I was walking to intern Vanessa's house when this van came out of nowhere and these guys they grabbed me and. 

Well I don't know, I blacked out and now I'm here. 

I'm in a white room, the walls, the floor, the ceiling it's all pure white. There's a metal bed, with yellow sheets, pillows and a yellow blanket. 

Listeners those men, the ones who took me they, they were from StrexCorp, that company that has been buying various businesses around the Desert Bluffs area, the ones who bought the Desert Bluffs community radio station. The company that I have, um, said some interesting things about while on air. 

And, Listeners if my knowledge about this company is correct then, well then I'm screwed. 

They didn't take my phone away, which is how I'm recording this. I can't call for help though. I've rang almost all the numbers in my contacts and I just got a dial tone. None of my texts go through. 

I think they're toying with me Desert bluffs. 

Giving me false hope or something like that.

*sound of door opening*

Kevin: Hey! You- ah! let go of me! Stop! What do you want from me? Let me go! Let me g-.

\---

Kevin: I'm back Listeners. They didn't do anything to me. Okay they did. They made me take a bath and gave my some clothes, that's it. 

Maybe I'm overreacting. 

Probably not. Since they won't let me leave. I've asked multiple times. I've screamed and kicked and pleaded. They just won't let me go. They haven't told me what they want me for yet. 

*banging sound.*

Kevin: Let me out of here you damn bastards! 

Oh God. 

Listeners. There's this light shining under the door. Oh God what is it? 

*whispering.* 

Listeners, I'm currently hiding behind the bed. That thing is still there. 

He he, ha. -hmph. 

Listeners I-I'm, haha! Laughing. Tsk, haha. Why the h-hell am I laughing? 

*muffled laughter.* 

Haha, I-I can't stop! Hehe, go away. Please! Go away! Hehe! G-GO AWAY! 

*click.*

Listeners. I stopped laughing after, after, I don't know how long. It felt like days, that light just wouldn't go away. What was that thing? 

Oh God, I want to go home. 

I wonder how my grandma is doing. How Vanessa is doing.  
How long have I been here? 

My phone's clock hasn't moved from midnight for the past four hours. I know this because I counted, and in the time it took me to count to three hundred an ninety-four the digits on the clock didn't move once. 

There are no windows in this room, just bright spotlights and they haven't turned them off. I want to sleep, but if I close my eyes the lights shine through. I put my head under the pillow and managed to fall asleep but when I woke up it was gone.  
I think they took it. The blanket they gave me is too thin to block it out. 

I think they're trying to kill me. 

Is this punishment for what I said? 

Listeners I hope you're all okay. I don't know what's happening in the outside world. It could have ended for all I know. The only resurgence that anyone is still alive is that eyeless men and women visit me from time to time with food and drink.

I'm so tired Listeners. 

I should try and get some sleep. 

Good night listeners. 

\---

 

Kevin: 

They, they. Listeners. Please help me. They took me to this, this room and strapped me to a metal chair like those owned by our town's secret police, used on those who learn what should not be learned. 

The room was covered in blood and viscera, but this wasn't like the animal blood and viscera that decorates many of our homes Desert Bluffs, this was, this was human.

 

There was this woman who called herself Lauren Mallard. She was, nice.   
She told me that they're trying to help me reach my maximum productivity. They said they'd let me broadcast again if I cooperate. 

I don't know what to do Listeners, I want to broadcast again, but I don't want to work with them. I'll never work with them. Not after what happened...

After I refused to help they strapped wires to me. And... And.....Oh god listeners it hurt so much. They kept saying something about work and a Smiling God. Whatever that is. I kept refusing until they left me alone. They washed me, gave me new clothes and food and brought me back here. 

I think they'll kill me if I keep refusing. 

I'm really going to die.

I always thought I'd be killed by one of the various supernatural occurrences that plague our little town, but instead I'm going to die in a tiny room, at the hands of a company that prides itself on productivity and hard work. 

Haha that's kind of ironic isn't it Listeners? 

\---

 

Kevin: Apparently it's my birthday today listeners. That's what they're telling me anyway. If they're telling the truth then I've been here three months. 

Which for all I know could be true, I've started deleting older recordings to save memory, mostly stuff from the therapy sessions. 

Why am I even recording these?

The chances of anyone ever hearing these are minimum. I'm not listening to them. 

I was thinking about that man today listeners, the man who looked a little like me. The man who I met in that white, almost pink vortex during the sandstorm. I was thinking about how bad I want to swap places. I'm jealous of him Desert Bluffs. I wish I was in that little old time-y station, I guess I could redecorate, maybe some cat viscera on the sound bored... A little blood here and there...

I want my studio back listeners. 

I wonder who's doing my show now...

They asked if I wanted to be their voice Again yesterday. I said no, again, and today along with my food they bought we a bright yellow box with 

"Happy Birthday Kevin." Written on the label.

I don't think it's my birthday listeners. 

*scratching* 

Haha. Listeners I can't open it, my hands are shaking so bad. I think it's a side effect of my "therapy." 

 

Oh. Hey that's actually kinda adorable. 

There's this cute little creature in the box listeners, aww it has the cutest little duck eyes. Oh my gosh it's so cute! 

Hey there little guy, who's adorable? You're adorable! Yes you are, yes you are.

*growling.*

What's wrong little guy, or gal. Actually what are you? - ow! Hey get off of me! Argh, ow. 

Listeners, the creature has, ah, it's bitten my leg. 

Someone get this thing -argh!

*Click.*

Listeners. The creature's still here. It's just sitting in the corner, watching me. 

It hurt my leg pretty badly listeners. There is a large gash on my thigh and -ouch! Shin.

Listeners it doesn't look good. I think that thing broke my leg.

I've torn my blanket in two and tied it around the cuts, but it's not helping much. 

Ha,ha. I think they're really trying to put me down listeners. 

Maybe I should just say yes. 

Then they said I could leave. I could broadcast again. I could.... 

No. 

I'm never going to be their voice. 

YOU HEAR THAT YOU DAMN BASTARDS! IM NEVER GOING TO HELP YOU SO JUST KILL ME ALREADY! 

Just get it over with. 

*sound of door opening.*

Kevin: oh listening to me now are we? 

Come on. Kill me! 

*laughter*

Kevin: goodbye listeners. 

Good night Desert bluffs. 

For the last time.

\---

Kevin: I'm still alive.

They refused to kill me.

They stitched up my leg and put it in a cast. Turns out that thing really did break it. So looks like I'm going to be bed ridden for a while. 

*growling*

Kevin: shut up you damn fur ball!

Listeners the creature is still here. It's just sat or lain or stood, whatever it's doing. In the corner. I think it's watching me. 

Listeners they did something to my teeth. 

I'm not sure exactly what cause' I passed out pretty quickly. It feels like someone is stabbing my gums with a hundred poison soaked needles. Maybe that's what they did. 

*sound of footsteps.*

Kevin(whispering): listeners someone's coming. 

*door opening.*

Lauren: hello Kevin, how are you doing?

Kevin: go away Lauren. 

Lauren: oh dear Kevin, I see our, helping still isn't quiet done. 

Kevin(laughing): haha. You think you're helping me? How the hell is this helping me?! 

Lauren: we fixed your teeth didn't we? You knocked two out when you were a child. We fixed them. 

Kevin:......

Lauren: we're just trying to make your town a safer place Kevin. Trying to put a end to all this horrible death and despair. 

*sighs*

But Kevin since you said those, harsh, words about us on your show people have been, resistant to change, even though it's for the best. That's why we need you Kevin, we need you to tell your listeners the truth instead of saying those horrible lies.

Kevin: don't touch me. 

Lauren: oh sorry Kev. 

Kevin: don't call me Kev. 

Just leave me alone, I told you already I'm never going to help you. 

Lauren: *sighs* you're such a party pooper Kevin. Just like that other girl, what was her name? Vanessa?

Kevin: what did you do to Vanessa? 

Lauren: she was so resistant, so angry. Wanting to know where you were, not taking no for an answer. Even when we tried to fix her.

Kevin: what the hell did you do to her?! 

*rustling.* 

Lauren: sometimes you just have to get rid of party poopers Kevin. Some people are beyond even our help. 

Kevin:......

Lauren: speaking of helping.

*more footsteps.*

Kevin: no, no Lauren please! 

Lauren: it's for your own good Kevin.

Kevin: (hyperventilating) please don't.

*switch clicking.*

*Screaming*

Lauren: oh thats a wonderful laugh you've got there Kev.

Kevin: (breathing deeply) you, you're insane.

(More screaming) 

Lauren: now Kev wouldn't it be great if we could work together? If you could be our voice? The link between Desert Bluffs and StrexCorp.

Kevin: f-fuck off. 

Lauren: tsk.

Kevin: (screams) 

(Deep breathing) 

Kevin: why can't you just leave me alone? You know what I'm going to say.

Lauren: because you need our help silly. 

Kevin: (screams)

Lauren: come on Kevin, smile, give us a big grin.

Kevin: O-okay.

There, see I'm smiling, now please stop I'm begging you. 

Lauren: oh dear that's not a smile Kevin! Look, how about I help you.

Kevin: No, no, get that thing away from me, don't please I'm smiling! I'm Smile-

\---

 

Kevin: 

*whimper.*

Listeners I'm so scared. 

They've stopped giving me food.

My leg hurts. 

I think Lauren's smile has become infected. 

My teeth stopped hurting a while ago but it still feels weird. They've been missing for so long and now their back. I've tried pulling them out but, well whatever they did they're stuck in pretty good. 

*whining*

Kevin: oh, hey Ven. 

*dog panting*

Kevin: whose a good, monster? You're a good little abomination aren't you? Yes you are! 

*dog licking sound*

Kevin: turns out that Strex pet thing, isn't too bad. Aren't ya' little guy, or girl. 

No ones told me exactly what it is. No one tells me anything anymore. Not even Lauren, then again no more Lauren, so small victories. 

Oh god. 

*rustling of blankets and a small thud.*

Kevin:(whispering) listeners that light is back. Ha, ha. 

(Laughter) 

(Muffled laughter.)

Kevin: oh, oh god make it stop! 

(Hysterical laughter.)

Kevin: s-stop it! No, no, no, no. Haha. 

listeners, oh smil- oh God! Listeners my hands. They're see-through. I can see my bones, and blood and, the bugs that crawl under everyone's s-s-s ha, haha. 

Why won't I just DIE!?

It hurts listeners, it hurts so much. 

My teeth, my leg, my smile, everything haha, hurts! 

(Deep breathing)

Please just leave me alone!

Let me die damn it! Let me die, let me die, let me die! 

I'm begging you. 

(Dog whimpering)

\---

 

Kevin:

(Deep breathing) 

(Sniggering) 

*door opening.*

Lauren: wow Kev, you have quiet a temper don't you?

Kevin: s-shut, haha, shut it. 

(Footsteps) 

(Sparking and crackling)

Lauren: you destroyed your birthday present.

Kevin: teehee, g-good. 

(Muffled laughter.) 

Lauren: looks like you're finally getting better Kev.

Kevin: hahaha. B-b-better? I-I'm better? 

(Voice becomes calm.) 

Kevin: I do feel better. I feel great! 

(Giggling) 

*sound of footsteps.*

Kevin: m-more therapy Lauren? 

Lauren: no, this is something new Kev. But I'm sure you'll love this. Now we just need you to keep your eyes open. Can you do that for me?

Kevin: sure thing Lauren~. 

Lauren: good

*click.*

Kevin: (shaky breathes)

Listeners, smiling god! Listeners! I-I, they, they did something to my eyes. I don't know what happened but, just. Oh god.

(Muffled sobbing)

Kevin: listeners I just wanted to go for a fucking walk. How long ago was that? Weeks? Months? Years? 

Vanessa's dead, god knows who else is dead. What have they done to this town? What have they done to me? 

*creaking sound of bed*

*sound of phone moving.*

Kevin: s-s-smiling god! My eyes! Oh God what the hell did they do. Oh God oh God. 

*sobbing.*

*sobbing slowly turns to laughter.*

Kevin: t-this is good, I'm, I'm fine listeners. I-I'm good. I'm. 

No, no. Pa-haha! This isn't right I, the pain I.

What the hell did they do to me?

(Voice suddenly becomes calm)

Kevin: they fixed me, they. They. 

(Laughter.) 

Kevin: no, shut up! Haha, no I'm not giving up that easily! Y-you hear me? 

(Manic laughter)

(Screaming) 

I'm not gonna give up now, not now, after everything, after all this I'm not gonna let you damn bastards win.

But, but all this fighting. It's just so pointless...

Damn it, damn it what's wrong with me? I, I don't feel... Listeners oh god please help me. SOMEONE, ANYONE JUST HELP ME!

*footsteps*

Kevin: no, no! Get away from me, don't. Just let go of me!  
(More laughter.) 

Kevin: leave me alone! Leave me alone!

*Punching sound*

(Static) 

Leave me alone!

(Click)

(Heavy breathing) 

 

Kevin: listeners, that man I. I 

haha, listeners I can't feel anything anymore. I can't feel the ground im lying on, I can't feel my leg, or my teeth, or the comforting thud of the heart in my chest. There's just nothing.

(Giggling)

oh but, Smiling God! This is perfect! I'm free to live without distraction, or pain, or tiredness, or, or.... Hm. 

Isn't that funny? I can't seem to remember listeners. 

Oh but never mind that! I have so much work to do! I have to go do the show don't i? 

(Yelling.)

Kevin: Lauren! Lauren, shouldn't i be doing a show? Wouldn't want to break schedule now would we? 

*sound of phone moving* 

Hm what's this silly thing doing on? 

*click.*


End file.
